


Weighing Me Down

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Comfort, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Big Brothers, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my Batboys, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Little Brothers, No Plot/Plotless, No editing we die like mne, Who doesn't love Batboys though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: Jason's been feeling down. He doesn't want to bother anyone. Dick wants to be bothered.





	Weighing Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Good Big Brothers Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Good+Big+Brothers+Everywhere).



Jason heard someone behind him. He didn’t have time for this. He aimed the gun behind himself and fired without looking. He heard a curse. A familiar tone this curse had. He turned around and saw Dick.  _ Crap. _ “Crap, I’m sorry. I wasn’t actually trying to hit you. I--”

“Calm down, Jaybird, it’s fine. I’ve come out unscathed.” Jason took a relieved breath. 

“You shouldn’t sneak up on me.”

“I’m sorry.” Dick sat down next to him. “Haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“That’s purposeful.” It really wasn’t, but a worthless piece of trash like him shouldn’t be coming around.

“I’ve missed you.” 

“Okay.” Jason had missed Dick too. Why couldn’t he ever say what he meant?

“You okay, Jay?”

“Fine.” Jason was anything but fine. He couldn't sleep. He couldn’t eat. His thoughts weren’t what any therapist worth a grain of salt would call healthy. The only thing he could do well was kill people, but he was trying not to do that anymore. It’s hard not to become trigger happy.

“Have you been eating? You look thinner.”

“Shut up, Dickhead.”

“Names,” Dick chided.

“You’ve been saying mine the whole time.”

“I’ve been using nicknames and you’re legally dead, so no one’s going to find you.” Jason rolled his eyes from behind his helmet. “Come back with me to my apartment? It’s close.” Jason wanted to, but he couldn’t. Dick didn’t want some murderer in his house, drinking his water and sitting on his couch. 

“Nah.” Jason tried to sound nonchalant about it, but he was pretty sure he failed. 

“Please,” Dick asked. Jason nodded and they headed to the apartment. Dick immediately took his domino off. “I’m gonna go change.” 

 

Dick came back ten minutes later in sweats and a t-shirt with wet hair. He tossed Jason a change of clothes. “They should fit. They’re Bruce’s.” Jason’s not surprised that Dick still has a clothes stealing habit. He’s even seen the man still things of Damian’s. Why he had Bruce’s underwear is something Jason never wants to know. “Bathroom’s second door to the right.” Jason nodded and went in.

 

What was he doing here? He shouldn’t be here, forcing Dick to pretend he cares about him and taking his older brother’s time and shampoo. He stripped and got in the shower. He had the water as hot as it could go. It felt like needles pricking his skin, but he kind of liked the pain. It could sometimes numb other things. It sadly couldn’t tonight. He put a few pumps of soap onto his hands and scrubbed himself clean. Then he got to work on his hair. The soap smelled just liked Dick. Jason liked how Dick smelled. The man smelled like warmth, love, and a rainy day. 

 

Jason wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the shower, but it felt like it's been forever when he got out of the shower and dried off. When he came out, Dick was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with an unopened pizza box. “I was hungry, figured you’d be too.” Jason nodded and sat by Dick on the sofa. Dick was sitting criss cross, so his knee touched Jason. “How’s life been lately,” Dick asked as he opened the box and took a slice of pizza out. Jason noticed it was his favorite kind as he took a slice himself. 

“Fine,” Jason answered. He and Dick both knew that was a lie. The truth was that life is crap like it’s always been and Jason is tired of dealing with it. He wants to crawl into a hole and die. They ate the rest of the pizza in silence. Dick sighed.

“Damian made this picture for school. It was for International Day of Families, so he drew all of us except Tim. Then, he had Bruce covered with some lady he was kissing and me with a teddy bear sucking my thumb. I think he only likes you and Alfred because he drew you all normally with himself in the center. He included his cat too.” Jason chuckled that seemed just like Damian.

“Symbolic speech is protected too.” Dick smiled. 

“You’re his favorite.” Jason turned to look at Dick with disbelief in his eyes. “It’s true. Tim and I asked him to give it to us straight. He said mean things about all of us then all he had to say about you was that you were a good fighter and tall.”

“He’s right.”

“How could he like you better? You shot him and he still likes you best. He says it took guts.” Jason remembered that. He hadn’t actually been trying to shoot Damian. His aim worked against him. Bruce was so mad at him. “Jay,” Dick groaned. “Will you please just talk to me?” Jason sniffed. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He didn’t see it, but he could feel Dick’s eyes roll. Dick pulled Jason against him. Jason didn’t fight it. 

“I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

“Who said I’m sad?”

“You seem sad.”

“I’m fine.” Jason could feel his voice breaking. Dick stayed silent. “I’m just tired, okay?”

“You can’t sleep?” Jason shrugged. “Be honest with me, have you been eating?”

“I have. I just can’t always keep it down.” Jason was too tired to lie anymore.

“Are the nightmares that bad?” Jason’s silence answered for him. “You should’ve told me.”

“And what were you going to do? You’re too busy with the Demon and Replacement fighting for your attention.”

“I’ll always have time for you, Jaybird. You were my little brother long before either of them.” Jason could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. “I love you, Jay.” Jason let out a choked sob. Dick hugged him tighter. “It’s okay.” It wasn’t okay. Jason sobbed into Dick’s shirt. Dick just rubbed soothing circles into Jason’s back and allowed his little brother to let it out. Harsh sobs wracked his little brother’s body. 

 

After a while, Jason’s sobs turned to silence. “Jay,” Dick whispered. 

“Mm?”

“Why don’t you stay with me for a bit?” 

“Mmhm.” Dick smiled. He was happy he wouldn’t have to fight for it.

“Let’s get in bed. You’re neck will hurt tomorrow if you don’t.” Jason lethargically sat up then laid back down on the other side of the sofa. Dick chuckled quietly as he helped Jason up and led him to the bedroom. Dick laid Jason down on one side then got in on the other. He was happy Jason was able to sleep. Dick felt arms wrap around his middle. He looked down and saw Jason curled into his side. He smiled softly. “Good night, Jaybird. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jason slurred. “Thanks.” Dick gave Jason a kiss on the forehead and let sleep take him.    


End file.
